Experimental techniques employed are analytical ultracentrifugation, static and dynamic light scattering, field flow fractionation, isothermal titration microcalorimetry, differential scanning calorimetry, circular dichroism spectroscopy, and surface plasmon resonance biosensing. Molecules studied in this project include MHC-like viral proteins, extracellular domains of glutamate receptors, adaptor proteins involved in the formation of signaling particles after T-cell activation, the enzyme ROR-alpha, the adaptor protein TIRAP of the Toll-like receptor and MyD88, the anthrax edema factor interaction with calmodulin and a monoclonal antibody, tubulin, and peptides derived from malarial surface proteins.